Modern cats series book one: When life gives you lemons
by TheEpicMarshmallow
Summary: This is a story about Partyclan, the fifth none-dead clan of the forest! They introduced apple products and other technologies to the other clans. They have lots of fun and act totes CRAY-CRAY! Rated T- you can never know with these guys!
1. Kitty Cats Who Like to PARTAY!

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration:  
underline;"Leader/span/p 


	2. It's Catmas Time Again!

**DJkit's POV**

I looked around my camp, a series of little platforms and houses in the jungle trees connected by rope bridges. The rope railing keeping cats from falling down had all been strung with sparkly silver and green garlands, and all of the houses had wreathes on the outside walls.

I breathed in the scent of cookies and pine sap then bolted across the bridge that led to the biggest building, right in the center of the camp. I burst through the hole that served as a door and rushed straight towards the huge pine tree top that poked through a circular hole in the middle of the huge room that was where the clan held its meetings. I ducked under the tree's lowest branches and sorted through the presents. I saw two for me- one from my parents, Dyingstar and Paintsplash, and one from Santacat.

I opened the one from her parents first. It was a brand-new set of black headphones!

I put them on her head and immediately realized that they fit perfectly. _Mom and dad rock, _I thought as she turned to the present from Santacat. I read the note scribbled on the side:

_"Good luck during your ceremony next week!"_

I opened the box and my eyes opened WIDE.

"OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!" I squealed, "SANTACAT GOT ME AN iPHONE 5!"

** Cakekit's POV**

I woke up to the sound of DJ squealing something about her new phone. I rolled off of my moss pad and into Liberty, Twizzler, and Twix, who growled and swatted at me halfheartedly.

"Cakekit, get off of your friends, you silly little goose. It's Catmas. Don't get it started off badly by getting Libertykit, Twizzlerkit, and Twixkit grumpy."

I nodded. They can be VERY scary when they're grumpy.

I trudged out of the nursery and slumped my way into the treehouse at the Party Tree.

"Cakieomygoshomygoshomygosh!" mewled DJ. "Open my present first. Pleeeeaaaase!"

I yawned and reached for the present with a note on the side that read,

_"Cakie-_

_Things might get rough when we're apprentices, so I got you this to help you get through it! GO FLAPPY BIRDS!_

_-DJ"_

I unwrapped the present slowly, revealing one bit at a time, first a rubbery black thing, then a round button with a square inside of it, then a shiny black surface, until the whole thing was revealed.

"You got me an iPAD?!" I squealed, finally understanding the feeling that she had when she unwrapped her own tablet.

"Yup. She sho' did," said Mistykit, our best friend. She was standing in the doorway with Wafflekit, Rainbowkit, and Drizzlekit.

"We wanted to be here to see your reactions to your presents from us," explained Wafflekit.

"And to also you guys see our reactions to our presents from you," continued Rainbowkit.

"And, of course, to eat the candy canes on the Party Tree," added Mistykit.

"Aaaaaaaaand," said Drizzlekit, "to put coal into the apprentices stockings." Dyingstar says that the kits are too young to get stockings.

DJ jumped on top of the star at the point of the tree and landed with perfect balance- she is the nimblest and smallest of the six of us.

"All right, then," I murmured.

"And now, without further adieu, let this year's Catmas celebration begin!" mewed DJ in a goofy imitation of Dyingstar, lowering her voice and making loud, breathy noises whenever she pronounced her a's, so that "adieu" sounded like "achoo".

We all laughed, cheered, and soon there was wrapping paper flying everywhere.

**Okay, Daisy! Do the disclaimer!**

**Daisy: *buuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrp***

***facepalm* THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!**

**Daisy: zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Are you even listening to me?**

**Daisy: zzzzzzzzzzz... but I wanna eat another one... zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Okay Daisy, that's it! Your laziness has gone too far. You're FIRED!**

**Cameraman: Erm... Marshmallow?**

**Oh. Heh heh. Right. *checks script* TheEpicMarshmallowdoesnotownanyofthefollowing:Catmas,America,Apple,apples,wrappingpaperfactories,DJ's,headphonemanufacturingthingies,orCOAL.**

**Okay that's it for now gotta go bye!**

***screen goes black***


End file.
